Lies to a Vampire
by Story Obsessed
Summary: You would think that its impossible to lie to a vampire but its not. Bella has been lieing to the Cullens about her abusive relationship w/ Mike. What will it take for them to see past the mask and the lies? Will it be too late? Will a mistake end it all?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Bella's POV**

The Cullens adopted me when I was six. My parents died in a huge car accident on their way to pick me up from school. It was luck that the Cullens even found me. Alice just found me in a foster home a few days after and convinced her parents to adopt me. It was strange. I found out that they were vampires before they adopted me. Strangely enough I felt safe with them. I still do.

I took me 4 years to stop expecting my parents to come get me one day. I didn't fully get over their death until I turned 10. That was 5 years ago and in Alaska. Now I'm 15 and we live in Forks. We go back school in a week and I'm excited. Excited is an understatement. I'm as bouncy as Alice before we go shopping and everyone knows why. Mike!

Mike is my boyfriend. He's been my boyfriend since them middle of my freshmen year. So since January until now, August. Seven months. He is the perfect boyfriend. Now I go back to seeing him almost every day instead of like twice a week.

Edward doesn't trust Mike though. We stopped speaking at one point for like a week because of that. Edward said that Mike was controlling and couldn't control his anger. Stupid vampire. It took almost a month for me to convince Edward that Mike wasn't like that.

"Bella, time to get up." Alice's voice sang from far away. "Come on sleepy head, don't you want to see your boyfriend?"

I got up out of my sleep quickly with a huge smile on my face. "Okay, okay I'm up."

I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it was only 6. Everyone was probably ready to go and would have to wait an hour for me to be ready, half an hour for me to eat breakfast, and then we could go. Sometimes it sucked being the only human in the house.

"Alice!" I called when I got out of the shower. "Can you flat iron my hair?"

"Sure." She said dancing into my room.

By 7:05 my hair was done and I looked spectacular. The great thing about Alice is that she would never let you leave the looking a mess. (It is a curse once a month though.) One thing Mike was very specific about is appearances. He liked everything looking perfect. That was never a problem between us and never will be with a sister like Alice.

I was in a pair of black jeans, a yellow shirt, and a black cardigan. I had my black heels in my hand as I walked downstairs. I think from living with vampires my whole life I was more graceful than most girls. That and the fact that I've been in dance classes since I moved in with the Cullens.

"Someone looks cute." Alice said as I walked into the kitchen. I laughed and sat down at the island.

"What would you like for breakfast sweetie?" Esme said walking into the kitchen.

"Fruit loops." I laughed getting up and getting everything I needed for my quick breakfast.

"Calm down Boo, you're getting as bad as Alice." Emmett said walking into the kitchen as I ate.

I stuck my tongue at him and kept on bouncing. I couldn't help it. I was beyond excited. I haven't seen Mike in 2 weeks. Last week we were getting every last minute thing ready for school and the week before that we went to visit the Denalis.

"Come on kiddo it's 7:45" Jasper said walking into the kitchen while everyone else left.

"Where's Edward?" I asked rinsing my bowl and putting it in the dishwasher.

"In his car waiting for you."

I smiled and pulled my heels on. I walked outside and into the passenger seat of Edward's car. We exchanged brief good mornings and I left it at that, noticing that Edward was in a bad mood. He drove a lot slower than usual. The 5 minute drive took us 15 minutes. We pulled into our parking spot at exactly 8 and I saw Mike leaned against his car smiling in my direction.

A smile spread across my face. I grabbed my bag, jumped out of the car and practically flew across into Mike's arms. My heart was thumping loudly.

"Hey baby." Mike smiled kissing me. Another thing Mike was big on is PDA. He like people knowing that he was my boyfriend. Better yet he liked people knowing that I was his girlfriend. It was a little possessive, but not too much.

Mike grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder. I went in my pocket and pulled out my schedule and handed it to him.

"You're classes aren't too far from mine. We even have the same lunch period and 3rd period. You're so damn smart." Mike leaned down and kissed me again.

Mike is a junior and I'm only a sophomore. We aren't supposed to have classes together until at least next year. Sophomores rarely had classes with older kids. Let's just say having vampires as siblings is an educational experience. I'm like 3 times smarter than my grade and always have been.

Mike walked me to English and kissed me before heading to his own class. I sat at the back of the classroom and pulled out my only notebook. The bell rang and kids filed into the classroom. A guy sat next to me and looked at me.

"Hey, my name is Jacob."

"Bella" I smiled and shook his hand.

During the class Jacob and I got to know about each other instead of listening to the teacher's rules and procedures. We got our supply list for that class and laughed at the obviousness of what we would need. We got interrupted a bunch of times from people saying hi to me and me introducing them to Jacob. We compared schedules and saw that we have 1st period, lunch, and gym together.

"I see you're very popular." Jacob said as we walked out of class together.

I laughed and pushed him lightly. "Not even. I just get along with people."

"Bella" A voice called.

I looked to my left and smiled at Mike. He looked a little angry.

"What's wrong?" I asked when he was next to me.

He leaned forward and kissed me roughly. I nonchalantly pushed him back, confused.

"Jacob, this is my boyfriend Mike. Mike, this is my friend Jacob."

"Nice to meet you" Mike said briskly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

"I'll catch you later." I called to Jacob.

I tagged along behind Mike without much of a choice. He was still pulling me angrily.

"Mike what's wrong?" I asked pulling against him when we got outside.

He stopped and spun on me. "What the hell was that about?" He asked angrily, making sure not to scream and draw attention to us. Everyone had to think we had the perfect relationship.

"What? I should be asking you that. Why were you so mean towards Jacob? He didn't do anything to you." I wasn't angry; I wanted to know what the problem was.

"Why are you two all buddy buddy? Touching each other and what not!"

"Babe you can't be serious. You know I talk to everyone. What's wrong now?"

Mike didn't answer. I turned around and stepped forward to walk away. Suddenly Mike grabbed me and pulled me back towards him roughly.

"Don't walk away from me!" He almost screamed.

I was facing him and his hands were squeezing my arms painfully. Tears sprang to my eyes from the pain I wasn't used to.

"Mike you're hurting me." I whispered.

He dropped my arms quickly. "Babe I'm so sorry." He said quickly. "I just love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too." I said willing the tears to leave my eyes.

Mike grabbed my hand and my bag. "Smile" He ordered as we walked to my class. I smiled; afraid I'd make him angry again.

"I love you." He said kissing me in front of my class.

"I love you too." I answered.

My arms throbbed painfully. For once I was truly scared of Mike and his anger. But I love him so I forgive him.


	2. Drinking

**Bella's POV**

Second period seemed to zoom by. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear any of my teachers lecture and I barely had time to look at my school supply list. I waited for Mike outside of my classroom like always. My smile was plastered on my face but I was lost in thought.

I was surprised when someone's lips touched mine and jumped back. Mike looked at me silently questioning me. I laughed lightly.

"You scared me." I said. "I thought I was going to have to get you to beat someone's behind."

Mike smiled at me and grabbed my book bag. He leaned in to kiss me again and this time I kissed him back easily. I was definitely glad that he seemed to be in a better mood and back to my Mike. We walked to class together and sat in the back.

"So what did you do for the last two weeks that I was missing you like crazy?" Mike asked, becoming the sappy romantic that I loved.

"Well," I said looking at him. "We went to Alaska to visit my cousins. And last week we did last minute running around. Alice decided that I needed a new wardrobe for the school year. That was the second time she did that this summer."

Mike laughed because he knew I didn't really like shopping or my 'cousins'. "Sounds like you had fun. And look on the bright side of your sister's love of shopping. You always look gorgeous."

"Would you still love me if I didn't dress all spectacular?" I asked.

"Of course I would baby." He said easily, leaning forward and kissing me.

A throat cleared next to us. We broke apart to see Ms. Jones looking down at us and shaking her head. We smiled sheepishly and she handed us the paper with our school supply list for her class. "Young love." She smiled as she left our table.

Mike and I whispered about our summer vacations all period. I was happy until the bell rang. I remembered that Jacob had this lunch period and Mike didn't seem to like him very much.

"Mike can we leave campus for lunch?"

"Why?" He asked. I knew he was suspicious because I never left campus during school.

"I've missed you so much and I just want to have some me and you alone time." I said sweetly. It wasn't a complete lie, I told myself guiltily.

"We can go to my house." Mike smiled suggestively.

"Yeah, and I can make us sandwiches and we can watch TV for an hour." I said quickly.

Mike didn't answer me but we walked hand in hand to his car. Like a gentlemen he opened and closed my door for me. I smiled and thought about all the girls that were jealous of our relationship. The ride to his house was short and sweet. His parents were at work so we were there alone, this made me nervous.

"I'll make your sandwich." I said when we got in. "I'm not very hungry."

I was almost done with his sandwich when I heard "Babe can you bring me a beer?"

I thought I heard wrong. Mike didn't drink. I mean I would know if he did, I am his girlfriend. I brought him his sandwich and sat it on the coffee table.

"So no beer?" He asked when I sat next to him.

"I didn't know you drank. Since when do you drink?"

"It isn't often babe I promise."

I shifted uneasily next to Mike. I definitely didn't like the idea of him drinking at all.

Mike faced me and kissed me. The kiss was deep and passionate. I was lost in the kiss when I felt him lay me on the couch. I felt his hand slide under my shirt before I broke the kiss.

"Mike don't. We've talked about this. I'm not ready." I whispered.

"Bella, when are you going to be ready? We've been together for almost a year." Mike said exasperated, sitting up.

"I'm only 15." I answered quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"I know that but I'm turning 17 and it's hard to not do it."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

Mike got up from the couch without a word and walked into the kitchen. I heard a quiet pop before Mike walked back in with a closed beer in one hand and an open Corona to his lips. I smelt the beer when he sat next to me and scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Mike, are you really going to drink now? I thought you didn't drink that much." I said a little upset.

Instead of answering me he shrugged. I shook my head quietly.

Two beers and 30 minutes later I told Mike we had to get back to school so we weren't late to our 5th period class.

"You need to get rid of the smell and taste of beer from your lips before we leave or I'm not kissing you for the rest of the day." I told him seriously.

He glared at me for a second, making me flinch back. Then he stalked off in the direction of the bathroom. "Better?" He demanded a few minutes later. I followed him to his car confused at what I said to make him so angry suddenly. If I kissed him there would be beer on my lips and someone at home would smell it.

"I'm sorry for making you angry with me." I said as we drove back to school.

"It's fine Bells." Mike smiled at me slightly.

"I didn't see you at lunch Bella. What happened to you?" Jacob asked last period while we sat on the bleachers listening to coach talk.

"Mike and I decided to spend some time together. We haven't seen each other in two weeks. No big deal." I shrugged nonchalantly.

I looked around and noticed that none of my family was here. This was strange because it's the only class we all have together. Sometime in the middle of the period this girl Rachael fell and hit her knees. I shook my head, this is why no one was in class and no one bothered to tell me.

"I have a few classes with these kids, the Cullens."

"Really?" I said giving Jacob my attention again.

"Yeah, I don't think I like them very much. They are just strange and they don't talk to anyone. It's like they think they're better than everyone else."

I laughed because I heard this from everyone before they found out that I lived with them. After that everyone just happened to noticed that I got out of Edward's car every morning and into it almost every day after school.

"I'm serious. If you knew them you would agree with me."

"Yeah, they're only like that in school though. At home it's a whole other story. Plus it wasn't the best morning for all of us so they're probably in bad moods. Our moods are contagious sometimes." I said thinking back to Edward's grumpiness.

Jacob was staring at me confused.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I am the other sister?" I smiled. "Edward and Alice are twins, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Emmett and I don't have siblings. Edward is single and everyone knows Alice and Jasper are together, Emmett and Rose are together and I'm with Mike."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"Jacob started. I cut him off with my laughter.

"No worries. Like I said they were just in a bad mood this morning."

Jacob and I laughed it off. When the bell rang I told Jacob to go ahead because I had to speak to the coach. I just didn't want Mike to see me leaving with Jacob again. I slid my cardigan back and looked at my arms. Great. I thought bitterly. They were a little darker than the rest of my skin, I was bruising.

"So you have this class with the kid to?" Mike whispered angrily when I left the gym.

I mentally cursed. "Mike I don't control who I have class with. If I did I would be in all of your classes." I said quietly. "We can talk about it at your house okay? I'll tell my brother."

Mike and I smiled as we walked to Edwards's car. He was waiting for us I knew he already knew I was planning to go to Mike's.

"Would it be okay if I went to Mike's house for a few hours? I'll behave, I promise." I asked anyway.

"I guess that would be okay. Alice had a feeling you would want to go to Mike's today and dropped your car off. Don't get pulled over, you only have a junior license and aren't supposed to be driving alone." Edward said, smiling.

I noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. He must still be upset about what ever upset him earlier. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"Thanks." I smiled.

Edward reached out his hand and I knew he wanted my bag so I handed it to him before Mike and I walked to his car.

At Mike's house we got into our first argument. He walked in and automatically grabbed a beer.

"Stop drinking so much!" I said angrily.

"Why? I might as well drink. My girlfriend is trying to sneak around with another guy and expects me not to know!"

"That is not true Mike!"

"So then why did you have him sneak out like I wouldn't see him?"

"I didn't want you to see me with him because it makes you angry! I'm not even into Jacob like that!"

Mike was already done with one beer and starting on his fourth for the day.

"I'm not going to stay here while you drink!"

I turned to walk away and was reminded why that was a bad idea. I heard glass break before Mike grabbed me again. He spun me roughly and glared into my face.

"What did I tell you about walking away from me?" He screamed in my face, shaking me slightly.

"Mike I'm sorry!" I screamed out in pain. "Mike please let me go!" I cried when I felt his grip tighten.

Mike releases his grip on my arms and walks away from me. I walked to the counter and grabbed the paper towels. I quickly clean the mess that Mike's beer has made.

After an hour of not seeing Mike I went up to his room. He was lying on his bed and didn't acknowledge me as I walked in. I went to the area on his dresser where I kept extra make up and fixed my face up as perfectly as it had been when I left for school this morning. I waited another hour before I told Mike I was leaving. He ignored to so I just left.

I took my time going home so I could get control over my emotions. I hid everything but happy behind a wall so Jasper wouldn't detect it.

"Do I smell beer?" Emmett said shocked waiting at the door when I walked in.

"It's me. I went to get a can of soda out of Mike's fridge and accidentally dropped one of his step father's Coronas. By the way, I'm never even trying beer! That stuff smells so disgusting!" I said honestly at the end.

"Good." Emmett laughed.

"If you don't mind, I would really like to wash this disgusting stench off of me I think the smell is making me nauseous.

Emmett laughed and let me pass.


	3. Anger

**Bella's POV**

I took a long shower. I looked in the mirror and saw that my arms were even darker. I frowned and didn't know what how I was going to hide this from everyone. Then I thought about how strange it was that Alice didn't see this.

"Emmett! Where is everyone?" I called out as I put cover up on my arms.

"Hunting" He called back loudly.

That explains things. I thought putting on a long sleeve pajama set.

I skipped downstairs and into the living room.

"Emmy bear can I ask you a question?"

"Of course Boo, what's up?" Emmett said pausing his game and looking at me.

"My friend in English told me something today. She said that her boyfriend started drinking over the summer and now he grabs her a lot. She asked me what she should do because she's too scared to tell her family and Mike and I have a perfect relationship."

I said this in a rush. My heart was beating fast and I knew Emmett could hear it. I felt so guilty for lying but I couldn't tell him.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone but I'm so worried about her." I said trying to justify my heartbeat.

"Well Bells. You have to tell her to tell her parents or someone in her family."

"What's going to happen to her boyfriend? She said she loves him. I don't know why though." I laughed a little at the end.

"Well he might go to jail for a day. They might send him to anger management and rehab. But nothing big."

"Thanks Emmy." I said hugging him. "I'll tell her tomorrow in class. Now can I play with you?"

"Prepare to lose!" Emmett said setting up a game for us online.

I laughed, glad that it was so easy to distract him.

"You know if I had crazy vampire skills I could kill you as easy and often as you kill me." I said when he killed me for the 3rd time in a row.

His laughter boomed out from next to me as he nudged me softly.

"Turn the volume off." I laughed. "You can hear better than me so how about no one hears?"

Emmett laughed and turned the volume off of the TV.

In the next hour he killed me another 30 times and I killed him 5 times. The game was over.

"You know what!" I screamed fake angrily. "We settle this now! Meet me in the front at 6:05!"

It was 6:03 already. I stormed outside in a pair of sneakers and pajamas and waited for Emmett. He stormed outside a few seconds later looking serious, but his eyes were sparkling with amusement. I screamed and threw myself at him. We banged into each other and Emmett, being melodramatic as always, fell backwards and I fell on top of him. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fight back punk!" I screamed hitting him in his chest.

Emmett laughed loudly and caught me. In less than a second he was standing holding me a foot above the ground. I laughed thinking about when we did this when I was younger. Suddenly I was flying and Emmett's arms weren't holding me anymore. I screamed and covered my face in my hands. Emmett caught me, his laugh booming in my ears. I laughed loudly when he spun me.

"Give up yet?" He teased putting me on my dizzy feet.

"Never!" I yelled staggering before I ran at him.

He caught me again and we fell to the floor. Suddenly he was tickling me.

"Help!" I was screaming through fits of uncontrollable laughter.

"What is going on?" A voice yelled as Emmett jumped up.

Emmett reached down and pulled me up. I was trying to catch my breath and wipe the tears off my face. I watched the family walk out of the woods and looked at Emmett. I knew we were both thinking about the time he made fun of the way everyone came home like heroes leaving the woods. Emmett and I busted out laughing confusing everyone but Edward who shook his head and smirked.

"Are you two drunk?" Rosalie demanded.

Someone's in a bad mood. I thought, but I couldn't help stop laughing and Emmett seemed to be on the same track.

"What the hell!" Edward said looking from Emmett to me.

Emmett looked at me guiltily.

"I wasn't drinking I swear!" I exclaimed, catching on. "A beer dropped and, like exploded, and I cleaned it up."

Everyone was watching me intently. Edward didn't look convinced and that hurt. Edward's opinion has always meant to most to me and everyone knew it. I was suddenly aware of the fact that Emmett was holding my hand and watching Edward too.

"You believe me don't you?" I asked Edward.

Edward was still watching me, but didn't answer me. I was getting angry and panicking. I wasn't drinking so he should believe me! I felt my heart speed up.

"Bell calm down" Jasper said from behind Edward.

I looked and noticed that it looked like everyone was on Edward's side except Emmett. I knew it wasn't like that but I wasn't thinking past my sudden anger towards Edward.

"Edward you can't seriously think I was drinking!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. "You've been in a crappy mood all day and now you're just finding a reason to take it out on me!"

I moved to walk back into the house but Emmett was still holding my hand, no doubt trying to calm me down.

"Let me go!" I screamed at Emmett. He was shocked and did what I said.

I stormed into the house and ran up to my room. I didn't mean to slam my door, but I did.

I can't believe Edward doesn't believe me! I ranted to myself. I really wasn't drinking. I've told them a million times that I wasn't ever going to drink because I don't like people that drink. The car that hit my parent's car was a driven by a drunk man!

I change into another set of long sleeve pajamas and lay on my bed. A little while later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I really don't think you were drinking, I was just surprised. And you're right; I shouldn't take my anger out on you." Edward's voice said.

"It's okay" I said quietly. There was nothing harder than staying mad at Edward.

"Are you hungry?"

As if on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed and Edward laughed.

"Come on" Edward said holding his hand out for me to grab.

I grabbed his hand and went downstairs calmly.


	4. Party

**Bella's POV**

A week passed quickly. Mike and I had no problems during that week except that he was drinking, but I stopped saying anything. I noticed that Mike seemed angrier when he drank so I made sure I didn't upset him. I told Jacob that it would be better if we didn't talk to each other in front of Mike because he was the jealous type. Jacob reluctantly agreed to keep our friendship away from Mike.

Mike however, did take every chance he got to tell me how much he disliked me being in the same class as Jacob. He also seemed to be getting rougher with me. I think it's because he sees that I won't tell anyone that he grabs me and that I forgive him when he does. It was becoming a routine though, and I definitely didn't like it. The only thing he made sure he didn't do is bruise me in an obvious place. There were bruises on my upper arms and a few bruises on my waist from him grabbing me at his house. I think the only reason I forgive him is because I know he loves me and doesn't mean to hurt me; it's the liquor.

I was feeling a little guilty for lying to my family and keeping this secret from them. But I couldn't tell them could I? I mean, they would make me break up with Mike and I couldn't do that. I love Mike and he loves me. We would make it through this phase and my family would never find out.

"Bella you should ask your family if you can come to a party I'm throwing next month. You can spend the night as Angela's if you want to go to bed early or something but I would love for you to come." Mike said as he walked me to Edward's car.

"How about we ask together?" I said happily.

I would love to go to one of Mike's parties with him, so everyone could see us together. I admit I get a little jealous when girls look at him the way they do when they think I'm not looking. This would show them. Me being at a party with Mike would be like saying stop drooling, _he's my man and you can't have him!_

"We can ask Edward and then we can talk to our Esme and Carlisle about it." I said.

"Sure." Mike said as me reached Edward's car, where he was waiting for me like always. "Hey Edward" Mike said handing him my bag. This was like a routine. "In about a month I'm having a party at my house. I was wondering if you could talk to your parents about letting Bella come. She could stay the night with Angela if you guys would like, but I want her to come."

"Edward was looking between Mike and me."

"I could ask." Edward said easily.

"You guys are invited too." Mike added quickly.

"Of course." Edward and Mike laughed easily.

Mike kissed me quickly and said goodbye. I smiled and got in the passenger's seat. Edward seemed lost in thought as we drove home and was dampening my mood. When he parked I ran out the car as fast as I could.

"Esme" I called as soon as I opened the door.

"Yes sweetheart?" Esme called from the kitchen.

I ran into the kitchen and sat on a stool. "How much do you love me Mommy?" I said sweetly and eagerly.

"You know I love you with all my heart." Esme smiled at me.

"Okay, remember you said that. Mike is throwing a party sometime next month, can I go? Please! Please! Please! I can spend the night at Angela's house and I won't stay too late and Mike invited anyone that wants to come."

Esme was quiet for a minute before she finally said "I don't know sweetie. You're a little young to be going to a house party, don't you think. And what if it is on a school night?"

"Esme I'm not a baby anymore. Please let me go! I'll be safe. If it is on a school night it doesn't matter. Angela is in the same school as us." I was pleading; I needed her to say yes before Carlisle came home. He was a little stricter.

I suddenly felt a little guilty, but pushed it away.

"Most of these parties are full of drugs and alcohol." Esme said seriously.

"Don't you trust me?" I whispered, putting my puppy face on. It's never failed me before.

"Oh course I do." She smiled at me. "As long as you promise not to do anything that would hurt your father or our trust, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled throwing myself on Esme and hugging her. I kissed her cheek and then danced out of the kitchen.

"You used the face didn't you?" Emmett said as I passed him in the living room.

I laughed and nodded. I literally danced up the stairs and into my room.

It turned out that the party was on a school night. It was on Thursday because Mike's parents were gone. Edward and Alice decided that they were going to go to the party. I was not surprised. They claimed they wanted to have fun but I knew they just wanted to keep an eye on me.

I let Alice pick my outfit for the party. I ended up in a gold shirt and dark blue jeans, with a pair of black and gold heels. We drove to the party together and Edward didn't seem to be in the best mood.

"It smells like a liquor store in there." He grumbled angrily.

I ignored Edward and walked into the house. I was automatically greeted with loud music and a bunch of familiar faces. Everyone seemed to be moving in quick, sloppy movements, and drinking something. I swiftly moved through the crowd, saying hi to everyone I knew, and looking for Mike. I found him on the couch with two girls on his sides. I plopped down on his lap and brought his lips to mine quickly. The kiss was borderline sloppy and I could taste the liquor on his breath. After a few seconds the two girls disappeared into the crowd.

Mike laughed. "Hey baby"

"Hey babe" I smiled.

"I know what you did there" He said reaching across me and grabbing a red cup.

I forced a laugh and ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"What is that?" I asked lightly.

"Orange juice, cranberry juice, and vodka" He said easily.

I decided not to answer. I definitely didn't want to make a scene in the middle of a party with my siblings lurking somewhere. I briefly wondered if they could hear past all the loud talking and loud music. I definitely hoped not. For a while we danced and laughed and talked to groups of people. The entire time Mike held me close to his side and drank more and more until he was drunk. I didn't catch sight of my siblings the entire time we walked around.

It was around 12 when Mike told Angela I didn't go to the party. _He just wants me to stay_, I thought, _liar_. The party was still going strong when Mike pulled me upstairs and into his bedroom. Even with the door closed the music boomed through the room. Mike kissed me sloppily and pushed me on to his bed. Before I knew it he was undressing himself and me.

"Mike stop." I said seriously, pushing against him.

It must have gone in one ear and out the other because he wasn't listening. I wasn't anywhere near strong enough to push the defense football player off of me.

"Mike stop. I don't want to do this. Mike!" I screamed.

Tears started streaming down my face. _This isn't happening. This isn't happening. _I thought frantically.

"Mike please, please stop."

"Shhhh." He whispered, kissing me. "You won't regret this, I promise."

"No Mike. No!"

He covered my mouth with his, just in time to muffle the scream that ripped from my throat.

It felt like I was under Mike for hours before he collapsed and pulled me against him. I couldn't hold in the sobs that broke through my body when Mike fell asleep. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.


	5. Escalating

**Bella's POV**

I heard an alarm go off after what felt like 10 minutes of sleep.

I slipped out of Mike's arms and went to his closet. I grab the only outfit I keep here and a towel before going to his bathroom. I'm out of the shower by 7 but Mike is still sleeping. I'm completely ready to go by 7:30 and decide I need to walk and clear my mind so I would let Mike sleep.

_I can't forgive him this time. He took it too far._ I thought as I walked, fighting off tears.

I felt dirty despite my shower. I made sure I walked slowly so I would be in school just on time and not have to talk to anyone. I just felt tired.

Edward texted me saying that someone got cut at the party and him and Alice had to leave. Better safe than sorry.

There weren't many people in periods 1-3, and Mike didn't text me until the end of third period. He met me at the door when the bell rang. He looked better than the other kids that were in school and had been at his party.

"Don't touch me." I said quietly, pulling away from him when he reached for my hand.

He looked at me shocked but grabbed my hand anyway. This time he pulled me outside and to the end of the parking lot, away from everyone else.

"What is your problem?" He demanded.

"My problem?" I said through clenched teeth. "Do you realize what you did last night Michael! I said no. I said no over and over!" There were tears in my eyes. I used his full name out of anger.

"Bella, it isn't that serious." He said angrily. "You did it, there isn't anything holding us back anymore."

"No. I'm done. I'm done with you grabbing me, bruising me, drinking all the time, lying to my family, and now this. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"What did you just say?" Mike asked stepping up to me menacingly.

I stepped back, now about a foot away from the first tree of the forest.

"I don't want to be with you anymore." I repeated timidly.

"You are not breaking up with me!" Mike roared.

"I'm sorry"

Before I could even blink Mike slapped me across my face. The force was shocking and pushed me back against the tree. I didn't have enough breath in me to scream. I crumbled to the floor, holding my mouth and sobbing. I tasted blood.

"Get up Bella!" Mike yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me up next to him.

"Mike, please leave me alone." I sobbed

"Stop crying, you're such a baby sometimes! If you would learn to listen we wouldn't have any problems!"

"Stop yelling at me!" I yelled brokenly.

Mike pushed me away from him violently. Once again I fell onto my behind.

Suddenly Edward was at Mike's side. They were both screaming I hid my face in my hands out of fear.

"Edward" I sobbed.

I didn't want Edward to hurt Mike. A pair of cold arms lifted me off of the ground.

"Shhh" Edward's voice whispered close to my ear. "It'll be okay. Stay here." He said opening his car door and sliding me in the back seat. "I have to get Emmett."

"Don't tell him. Please!" I cried.

"He already knows." Edward said.

The car door closed and Edward walked away. After a few minutes of crying I was nauseous. I opened the car door and fell straight to the ground. I felt like I was retching before I even hit the floor. I hadn't eaten so all that was coming out was water and the blood from when Mike slapped me. My stomach clenched painfully.

"Bella, darling, are you ok?" Jasper's voice said from somewhere above me.

"Jazz please take me home." I cried.

Jasper put me back in the back seat of the Volvo and got in the front seat. We were home in a matter of minutes.

"Esme will be home soon" Jasper said.

I got out of the car and ran into the house and straight upstairs, to my bedroom. I locked the door and laid in my bed. It was too hot and I felt like I was suffocating. I moved to the floor and curled into a ball. I don't know how long I was on the floor, but I ran out of tears and just felt numb. My window told me that it was getting late because the sun was setting.

"Bella, unlock the door please." Jasper's voice called from behind my door.

I got up and unlocked it.

"Esme wants you to eat a sandwich." He smiled slightly.

Without answering I walked down the stairs and sat at the island in the kitchen. Esme put a sandwich in front of me and kissed my head. I ate half the sandwich before my stomach churned painfully. I got up and dashed in the direction of the guest bathroom. I made it to the toilet just in time to empty my stomach. A pair of cold hands pulled my hair out of my face.

I flushed the toilet and got up. I moved to rinse out my mouth and wash my face. I looked terrible. The side of my face was red and swollen, my lip was cut, and my eyes were puffy. I looked in the mirror to my left and saw Edward's reflection watching mine.

I broke Edward's gaze and silently made my way up to my room. Without thinking I lay back in my spot on the floor.

_Thank God it's Friday. _I thought bitterly, closing my eyes.

**Author's note: Poor Bella. They do not know that Mike raped her. When he hit her all he was thinking about was that she was breaking up with him… **


	6. My Edward

**Bella's POV**

My weekend could not have gotten any worse than it was. Saturday, I woke up throwing up. Every time I ate I threw everything back up. Rosalie told me that I would get better when I wasn't so upset and that I was throwing up because I was sad and hurt. Sunday, more throwing up. Esme let me drink fruit smoothies instead of eating. I was able to keep that down and I was this getting the nutrition Esme said I needed.

Monday morning I was up at 5:30 throwing up. Carlisle was becoming worried that I caught a stomach bug. I had to convince him that I was just upset and not sick; it was a lot harder than I expected it to be. The swelling in my face had gone down and I used cover up to hide the bruise.

I got ready for school slowly. I definitely didn't want to go back, ever. However, I had to go and face seeing Mike. I was ready to go by 7:45 like always.

"If you want, I'll walk you to and from every class." Edward said in the car.

"It doesn't matter. I have third period with him and we sit together. I don't want anyone to notice anything anyway. All they need to know is that we broke up and not that we aren't getting along."

"Bella please let me keep you safe." Edward said seriously. I knew he was feeling bad about not being able to keep me safe when he had a bad feeling about Mike in the beginning.

"No" I said as we pulled into our usual parking spot.

I got out the car with my bag and noticed that Mike's car wasn't in the parking lot. I instantly felt a little better, but not by much. First and second period passed smoothly. Jake told me that it was his last day in the school because he was moving.

Mike wasn't in third period, but he was at the door when the period ended.

"Bella, babe, can we talk?" He asked seriously.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said simply.

"Please Bella." Mike begged.

I sighed. I doubted that he would do anything stupid in school again. I nodded quickly. I ended up following Mike first to his car to grab a bag and then into the woods. I sat on the grass against a tree and Mike sat in front of me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me; I should have never hit you." Mike started reaching in the bag and pulling out a teddy bear.

The teddy bear was light brown and holding a heart that said _I'm sorry._ Mike handed it to me.

"Mike, this isn't about you hitting me. I would have gotten over you hitting me had it been for any other circumstance. I don't care about the slap, you can't even see it." I moved my hand across my cheek, cleaning off a path of cover up. Mike looked at it with sad eyes. "But what you did to me was unforgivable. You can't take it back."

Mike reached over and grabbed my hand. "But-"

"Don't touch her!" A voice boomed.

Mike and I jumped up as Edward walked through the trees with Alice, Emmett and Jasper. Mike pulled me close to his side and said something that made my heart drop.

"It's a little late for that." He said with a smug look on his face.

A murderous look appeared on Edwards face, I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Mike was thinking. Edward's eyes went the darkest black I had ever seen. Suddenly, Jasper and Emmett were trying to hold Edward against Emmett.

"Mike, leave." I said timidly, tears appearing in my eyes. "Please, just leave."

Mike let me go and walked in the direction that led back to the school. Everyone looked confused, but Alice spoke first.

"Why would you attack him?" Alice screeched as Edward struggled to get out of Emmett and Jasper's hold.

"Edward please," I said quietly, knowing they all heard me. "Please."

Edward knew. My world was falling apart around me. I'm not perfect and now Edward knows. Tears streamed down my face fast and hot. Edward was calming down and soon Emmett and Jasper let him go. His eyes were still black with anger.

"Bella…" He said quietly.

Suddenly my smoothie was making its way back out of me. When my stomach was empty Edward lifted me into his arms. Wind was whipping past us and suddenly I was in my bed. I didn't speak as Edward left my room. I heard everyone downstairs trying to figure what happened and my heart thumped loudly. Would he tell everyone?

There was a loud crash downstairs. "I failed her twice in two days Alice!" I heard Edward scream.

"Please don't leave!" Alice screamed a few minutes later.

Once the words left her mouth I felt empty. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. The door was open and Esme was sobbing. Alice was staring at the door with tears in her eyes that would never fall. Everything clicked into place quickly.

I ran out of the house and through the woods. "Edward!" I kept calling hoping he would reappear. He couldn't be leaving.

"Bella," Alice called, running up behind me. "Bella, he'll come back." She said, but I could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

I felt broken all over again. Only this time it was worse. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt empty. I went back home with Alice. No tears fell from my eyes. This pain was beyond tears. I didn't understand this pain.

"Bella, I don't understand. What happened between you, Mike and Edward?" Carlisle asked when we walked into the house.

I couldn't answer though. Carlisle wouldn't understand. No one would understand except-

"Rose" I cried running into her arms.

I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me as she tried to soothe me.

"I have to talk to you." I said pulling her up to my room.

There were a million emotions that passed through her face when I told her what happened with Mike. By the time I was done I was trying to talk through choking and sobbing. Rosalie was cradling me in her lap trying to soothe me but it wasn't working.

"Now he knows I'm not perfect." I sobbed. "That's why he left, because I'm not perfect like he is. What if he doesn't come back?" I cried.

I fell asleep in Rose's arms, like I used to when I was a baby.

I dreamt about when I was younger.

"_Eddy!" I cried happily when I came home from school, running into his arms._

_I was only 7 at the time and Edward was my best friend._

"_Let's go on a hike." He said, laughing and grabbing my hand._

_We walked through the woods and sat on a log in the middle of thousands of trees._

"_I missed you when I was at school." I said seriously._

"_I missed you too." He said pulling me onto his lap._

"_Eddy, will you always be my Eddy?" I asked leaning against his chest and blushing._

"_Only if you will always be my Bell." He said._

_I smiled. He was my Eddy and I was his Bell. That was forever._

I woke up around 7 and felt the emptiness fill me again. I got up and walked through the hallway into Edward's room. Everything looked the same. I climbed into Edward's bed thinking about all the times I fell asleep in there.

The dam busted. I was no longer crying for Mike and everything that happened between us. I was crying for the loss of my Edward.


	7. Sick

**Bella's POV**

There was a knock on Edward's door a little while later.

"Leave me alone" I said seriously, voice thick with tears.

"Bella, sweetie, its dinner time" Esme said, opening the door. "I made you smoothie."

"I don't want it"

"You have to get something in your system. Alice told me you skipped lunch and were throwing up earlier."

"I don't want it" I said angrily, sitting up.

"Bella, you aren't being reasonable" Esme said handing me the glass of smoothie.

"I don't want it!" I yelled angrily, throwing the cup across the room.

The cup crashed and shattered right outside of Edward's door. There was smoothie everywhere. Esme was watching me in shock, with tears in her eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. But it was like a needle in a hay stack compared to the sadness and anger that was pulsing through me.

My hands made their way to my hair and I started pulling it in anger.

"Just leave me alone Esme." I said quietly, laying back down and wrapping Edward's comforter around me. A few minutes later I heard the door close.

The tears had stopped again. I kind of wished that I could just cry it all out, but tears wouldn't even express what I was feeling. I couldn't express what I was feeling. Hell, I don't even understand why I feel like this. It was like losing the sun, or my heart.

Maybe I'm just being dramatic. It didn't feel like it though. Maybe it was just that I have never expected Edward to leave. Every time Edward left I knew it was for a weekend at most. Two days and a few hours. Not this time though. This time I knew how slight the possibility of him coming back was, Alice's eyes said it all. This house no longer felt like home.

I don't know how long it was before I fell asleep.

**Jasper's POV**

So much hurt. There was so much hurt in this house right now. And anger, there was powerful anger in here too.

Esme was hurt to have lost her, technically, first son, as well as hurt for what happened to Bella. I knew she blamed herself for letting Bella go to that party. Carlisle was hurt for all the pain Bella was going through, losing his son and not knowing if he was coming back. Alice was hurt at losing Edward, whom she was the closest with in terms of siblings. Emmett and Rosalie were furious. Furious about what Mike did, furious at what Edward was doing to Bella, just furious.

And me… There were such strong emotions around me that I didn't even know what my own feelings were. I felt kind of dead and I knew it was because of Bella. The wave of pain that hit me when Edward left the house literally knocked the breath out of me. That's why it took Alice so long to go after Bella, she was worried about me. Bella's emotions went back and forth from anger to sadness, sadness to anger. Back and forth, back and forth. Now she felt empty. I could pick up no distinct emotion from her except emptiness. Nothingness.

"How could he?" Alice murmured against my side, where I was holding her.

I felt a flutter of anger in her, against the sadness she was feeling.

"Does he understand what he is doing to her? What is going to happen if he doesn't come back?" Alice continued.

"I don't think either of them understands." I said, quiet and honestly.

I knew Bella didn't understand because of her few periods of pure confusion.

"He was starting to get it. He was starting to understand his relationship with Bella. That's why he was in such a bad mood on school days. He was starting to be effected by seeing Bella with Mike" Alice spit Mike's name.

"I don't think he understood exactly why he was against the relationship, just that he was and that he didn't want to see Bella with Mike."

"And Bella obviously doesn't consciously understand that she and Edward are mates."

"Not at all" I said sadly.

Alice and I lay in bed until 6:30 in the morning.

"I'll go wake her up." Alice said sadly.

I knew she didn't want to wake Bella up because she didn't stay asleep until 5:30.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, it's time for school." I heard Alice call.

"I'm not going" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry but you have to go. Come on, it'll help distract you." Alice said.

I got up and walked past Alice into my room. I dressed slowly and wasn't ready until 7:30. I looked as perfect as ever. The thought brought tears to my eyes. _Not perfect enough for him though._

I walked out the house without speaking to anyone and got in the back seat of Alice's car. Emmett, Rosalie and Alice took Emmett's Jeep. Jasper got in the front seat of Alice's car and told me to come up to the front. I sat in the passenger's seat quietly. During the silent ride I felt happiness trying to slip its way into me. I knew it was Jasper trying to make me feel better. My empty feelings seemed to chew up and spit out Jasper's fake emotions. Jasper flinched slightly, no doubt surprised at his lack of help.

At school I couldn't even try to act happy. Everyone noticed my change of moods. Rumors spread like wildfire around the school. Everyone was saying things along the lines of Edward being sick and dying, which explained his absence and our family's bad moods. I didn't speak to anyone during school. After a while everyone, to my relief, decided that I just needed space and time to deal with Edward's "sickness".

The hardest person to ignore was Mike. He was so persistent, it was kind of annoying. I skipped lunch and settled for sitting in the library. I wasn't even hungry. School dragged on.

School dragged on. Days dragged on and on, without Edward and before I knew it, it was January. Edward had been gone for four months. Esme and Carlisle tried to get me to eat three times a day but I just ended up puking everything back up. I quickly went from my size eight to a size four. Carlisle was worried all the time, but there was nothing he could do.

I wouldn't even speak to anyone. Not at home or at school. It has been four months since anyone heard my voice. I highly doubted that things would get better until Edward came back, if he planned on coming back. Alice kept telling me things would be ok, but I could see the doubt in her eyes as well.

February came and went. Five months.

March came and went. Six months. Half a year. Size three. Happy birthday, Bella.

_You've been sleeping in Edward's room for half a year now_, his calendar seemed to say.

There was only two months of school left. Two more months of "Bella I heard Edward was transferred to a better hospital." Or "Bella is Edward getting any better?" That was if it didn't change to "I'm sorry for your lost Bella."

My bruises all healed nicely. Alice was forced to shop for me all over again for smaller clothes. I was now a smaller size than she was. I went from being three sizes larger than her size 5 frame to 2 sizes smaller. However, there was a difference. Alice's petite body was made for a size five so she looked amazing. My body was made for a size 8 petite female's size. I looked perfect as a size eight, now I look sick. People in school were starting to worry that what Edward had was contagious and that I caught it.

April kicked off with spring break. The first day of spring break found me in Edward's bed like always. Only today it found me in tears. Drowning in tears and deaf from heart wrenching sobs.

"Bella" A breath said from behind me.

The voice was filled with sadness, hurt, regret, and so much more. The voice made my heart drop and a gasp to slip through my lips.

**A/N: I have run into difficulties with my internet. My mother didn't pay the bill last month and now has to wait for the end of the month to pay it. So now I have to type up my chapters on my laptop and then transfer them into my phone to then upload the on here. I discovered this was possible after I got reviews that motivated me to try anything and everything to update. Reviews?**


	8. My Bella

**Edward's POV**

_Failure. _My thoughts taunted me. _How could you let Mike do that to Bella? You were at the party and couldn't control yourself enough to keep her safe like you were supposed to. She'll never forgive you. You should never forgive yourself._

I slammed my fist into a tree and it went straight through it, splitting the tree in half. I ran further. I didn't know where I was going, but I was running away. I've always been good at running away. My anger was blocking everything out. My anger at Mike distracted me for a month. My anger at myself blocked everything out for another 4 months. I haven't been home in 5 months.

My anger had finally dissipated. As soon as I realized this I felt a throb. Not a physical throb. More like an emotional throb. My heart hurt. I felt like I was in the dark. There was no light in my life. The sudden sadness felt like it was choking me and I didn't understand what I was feeling. I held my breath, thinking it would help. I ended up gasping for breath. Suddenly I was drowning in longing. But what was I longing?

_Bella_

The thought seemed to be whispered in my head.

Bella

Bella

Bella

Why wasn't I with Bella? Why did I leave her? What is wrong with me?

Suddenly my head was full of Bella. Everything Bella. I realized I was gasping again. I have to go back. I can't go without Bella anymore.

I ran in the direction I thought would take me to my house. I didn't even know where I was. I ran until I got to Canada. I was about an hour run away from my house, but stopped.

_She's my mate._ I almost choked. It explained so much. _She really is my mate. What if she doesn't feel the same about me? I can't bear to watch her running around with another guy. I can't lose her now that I know she is mine._

Before I knew it another month had passed. A month of me trying to figure out if I should tell Bella. Bella's birthday. I missed Bella's birthday. I never missed one of her birthdays before. More time passed and I noticed the sun was coming up a lot more often. Spring has sprung_. I'm going home to my Bella._

I skipped hunting and ran in the direction of my house.

I was about a mile and a half away from home now. Something slammed into me out of nowhere. I looked up and saw Emmett's face over mine and he was snarling. To say I was a little surprised was an understatement. I was shocked as hell.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here! Don't you think you've done enough damage?" Emmett snarled.

Before I could find out what Emmett meant Rosalie's voice hissed out from my left.

"You've done enough damage Edward. You are so fucking selfish!" She screamed. "Why would you do that to her?"

Rosalie and Emmett's thoughts were screaming for my attention. I watched myself leave and Bella run after me in tears. I watched her come back in the house with so much pain in her face and no tears. I listened to her confess to Rosalie what Mike did and how she wasn't perfect and that is why I left.

I flinched but it wasn't over.

Bella went to my room and cried. She threw things and wouldn't eat for a week. Every day she lay in my bed. Getting an hour or two of sleep, if she was lucky. But no more tears. Then she stopped talking. Literally! Not a peep out of her. Then came throwing everything up.

I did that to her.

I pushed Emmett off of me and cursed Alice for even telling them I was coming. I ran in the house and the smell of salt water hit me hard. Not only the tears, but the sound of the heart breaking sobs that were coming from my room was even worse. I went straight to my room and stared in shock at what I had done to the girl I love.

Bella was sitting with her back towards me. Her hair looked unhealthy as it hung around her back in loose, natural curls. She was staring straight at my headboard. She was in a huge t-shirt and it made me realize just how small she was. She looked like she had lost half of herself, and she was never big. She was smaller than Alice.

I couldn't believe I caused Bella so much pain.

"Bella" I breathed out.

Bella's heart stuttered in her chest and she gasped. She didn't answer me though, not verbally.

"Bella I'm so sorry" I said walking to the foot of my bed. If I wanted to I could reach out and touch her.

Bella didn't answer me, and for a second I was afraid that she would continue to not speak.

"How could you?" She finally said.

It took all of the strength in me to not wrap her in my arms and beg her to forgive me. The emotion in her voice was enough to shut me up. I had to think about this answer. She was right. How could I? I opened my mouth to apologize again but she started speaking. She was breaking my heart even more.

"Was I not good enough for you after Mike?" She asked quietly. "Did I do something wrong? How could you leave me when I needed you the most? I screamed for you to come back. I begged for you not to leave me." Her voice was so quiet. I've never heard a human speak so quietly, with so much pain in their voice.

"Bella I'm so-" My voice broke but Bella cut me off.

"I finally figured out why it hurt so much when you left." She spoke up suddenly, but still as quiet. "I know why I felt you leave before I knew you did. We're connected. I'm your mate. It makes sense. Is that why you ran away, because I'm no longer good enough to be your mate?"

Bella never looked at me while she spoke. I couldn't believe how much I actually hurt her. I think I hurt her more than Mike hurt her. I flinched at the thought. Bella got off of my bed and walked by me. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't" She whispered.

I felt like I had just been slapped. I couldn't do anything but watch Bella walk out of my room.


	9. Mates

**Bella's POV**

I walked into my room quietly. I should be happy and I am happy he is back but he's going to leave again. It'll kill me if he leaves again. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I knew we were mated. I sat on my bed quietly. The tears had finally stopped again. I didn't feel the need to cry anymore, Edward was home, for now.

I felt whole again, but at the same time I felt empty. I don't know why. Everything should be better now that he's back home. I was supposed to run into his arms and everything was supposed to be better again.

There was a light knock on my door.

"Come in" I whispered, knowing that they could all probably hear me.

Esme walked into my room with a bottle of water and a box of saltine crackers.

"Sweetie, it's great to hear your voice again, I've really missed it." She said smiling slightly at me. "Carlisle thinks you should try crackers and water, since that's usually what people with stomach viruses eat."

"Thanks" I whispered as she put the stuff on my bed in front of me.

"We are going hunting; most of us anyway."

I watched her walk out the room and shut the door lightly behind her. I had a feeling that everyone was going but Edward. I opened the box of crackers and one of the bags.

_Move forward, Bella. _I thought as I nibbled on a cracker. _He's back. You need to get better. Eat, gain your weight back, smile, and forgive him. You love him, why can't you forgive him?_

I was surprised as I finished 5 crackers without any nausea.

"Do you remember when you promised to always be my Edward?" I said quietly.

"Of course" Edward's voice said quietly. I smiled, but barely.

"You said you'd always be my Edward if I was always your Bell." I continued quietly. Suddenly tears filled my eyes.

I looked up and Edward was standing in my doorway. I almost flinched at the pain I saw in his eyes. I was hurting him but there were some things I needed to know.

"Why did you leave me?" I couldn't hide the hurt from my voice, but I held the tears at bay.

"I failed you" He said. His voice was so quiet that I almost didn't hear it. "You have no idea how it feels to know I failed you" He said a little louder.

My temper flared at this. It sparked with hurt and set fire in anger.

"Do I have any idea how YOU felt?" I yelled before I could stop myself. "Edward, he raped ME! He hit ME! And when I needed YOU the most, YOU LEFT ME!" I couldn't hold back the thoughts that have been haunting me for half a year. "You promised me," I sobbed. "You promised you'd never leave me. You said my parents didn't have a choice but you do, and you would stay with me as long as I wanted you to. But you left, you chose to leave."

Suddenly I was on Edward's lap and he was holding me against him. I felt whole again, for a second everything was perfect.

"I'd do anything to take it all back, I swear. Bella, I'll do anything it takes to make you forgive me." Edward's voice was quiet.

I looked up at Edward without speaking and my hand traveled to the back of his head. I don't know what I was thinking as I loosely grabbed a handful of his hair.

"Please, just please, don't leave me again." I said quietly, before whispering. "I love you Edward."

Now I'd told Edward over a million times that I loved him. However, I think we both knew it meant something different this time. Actually I was positive. Edward leaned down slowly. He paused about an inch away from my face.

"I love you too, Bella" He whispered. "So much"

His lips touched mine gently and the sparks flew. I felt like shock waves surrounded us, close enough to be known, but not close enough to cause pain. We were dancing in a painless flame, slow and beautiful. My hand tightened in his hair and our lips became more desperate, our dance becoming frantic.

Edward's lips left mine slowly. We were lying down.

"I'll never leave you again" Edward said seriously.

Edward pulled me to his chest and I fell asleep. In the middle of the night got up throwing up but I couldn't see anything. There was something wrong with my heart, it was hurting. I tried to scream out in pain, but apparently there was something wrong with my throat too, besides the fact that it was trying to empty my empty stomach. I was surprised that I didn't hit the floor as I fell back to sleep.

Alarms went off in my head, something was wrong.


	10. Something's Wrong

**Edward's POV**

They say to expect the unexpected. But, if you expect the unexpected than isn't it expected? They also say to expect the calm before the storm. But if we are expecting the unexpected than we don't expect the expected. No one expects the storm after the calm. And no one expects it to happen so many times in less than 5 hours.

I didn't expect Bella's outburst at me, but she had the right to be angry with me, and she gave me something to think about as I watched her fall asleep. I also didn't expect the kiss that we shared, or the perfection of it. But I did know something was wrong. I felt it weighing on my shoulders. Anticipation and dread filled me; with Alice around I was rarely unaware of what was causing my dread. Right now I had a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, which grew stronger as the seconds passed.

I was listening to Bella's heartbeat. It was keeping me calm, but wasn't stopping the feeling in my stomach. I got up from the bed, listening around me, looking for signs of danger. Bella's heartbeat was loud.

_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom…..boom…boom…boom…..BoomBoomBoom._

I dashed to Bella's side in fear. Her heartbeat was regular and then it slowed dropped, until it stopped beating for 10 whole seconds. I was unsure of what was happening, but the feeling in my stomach worsened.

Bella's body shot up and she started dry heaving, there wasn't enough in her stomach to allow her to throw up. _BoomBoomBoomBoom. _The speed of her heart wasn't safe and I knew it, but I didn't know what to do.

"Bella!" I called out worriedly, frantically.

Her eyes where open but glazed over, unseeing. She was still gagging and her heartbeat was at the speed of someone who's been running for hours straight. Her throat constricted violently, I could see the muscles of her throat clenching and unclenching. Her body pitched sideward and I caught her a second before she hit the floor. Suddenly, Bella started shaking violently in my arms. I tightened my grip slightly, trying to stop the shaking. My eyes burned with tears that would never fall.

"Put her down!" Carlisle shouted dashing into the room suddenly, scaring me.

I didn't listen; I had to protect my mate. Even if it was against something I didn't understand or my father.

"Edward you can shatter her bones" Carlisle continued urgently.

This conversation only lasted about 15 seconds. Bella had been shaking for 45.

I lay Bella on the floor gently, and stepped back. Carlisle began to work quickly. He turned Bella onto her side and forced her mouth open gently.

"What is happening" I yelled in panic.

Carlisle pushed things away from Bella quickly. Her violent tremors lasted for exactly 4 minutes and 39 seconds.

"Bella" Carlisle asked worriedly when they stopped.

Bella's body didn't move a centimeter. Carlisle scooped Bella up and dashed out to his car with me in persuit. He laid her gently in the backseat and I sat with her. I was dying of fear and we sped to the hospital. Bella's heartbeat wasn't beating nearly as fast as it should be. At the hospital Carlisle carried Bella as far as he could in vampire speed before breaking through the door at human running pace.

"Doctor Cullen" A woman gasped, she was the receptionist.

"I'm taking her in, it's an emergency. I'll be in room 205, yes it's that serious."

"I'll call Doctor Gerald" The woman called at we ran to the stairs.

We were up to the second floor in 5 seconds.

Carlisle lays Bella in the uncomfortable hospital bed quickly but gently.

"What happened?" Dr. Gerald asked walking in.

"We were lying down and I was feeling Bella's heartbeat while she slept, because it helps me sleep. It got really slow and then stopped for a few seconds and then started to race. She sat up and started to gag and dry heave and then I grabbed her. She started to shake and I called Carlisle and he came in." I said quickly.

"Sir, you cannot be in the room now" Dr. Gerald said, looking solemnly at me.

A look from Carlisle told me not to fight.

_I'll tell you as soon as I know._ He thought.

I trudged out of the room and paced in the waiting room.


	11. Diagnosis

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. Two reviews really inspired me to try and perfect the chapter. I really hope I don't disappoint, I like to do research before I say things I'm unfamiliar with. I am neglecting end of the year projects for this (^_^) so without further ado… **_

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, my office please" Carlisle said looking at me with troubled eyes.

I had a hard time walking to his office at human pace. It wasn't my fault! I couldn't read his mind. It was everywhere. I've never seen Carlisle with such scrambled thoughts and it unnerved me more than I already was. The office door clicked behind me and Carlisle sat behind his desk.

"Carlisle" I almost yelled after 30 seconds of tense silence.

Carlisle jumped slightly and looked at me slowly. He shook his head, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. What did that mean? Did she die? No she couldn't have, I would feel it. I would probably die myself. Was she dying? No, Bella's a fighter.

"Son, sit." Carlisle said sadly.

My heart dropped at his tone, I suddenly had the urge to vomit. I shook my head staring at him intently.

"I should have seen this coming." Carlisle said quietly. "She hasn't been getting what she needs to keep her healthy. I don't know how I didn't smell the sickness surrounding her! Her heart stuttered; she almost died! She was thrown into a seizure! All because I didn't know how to get her to keep what she needed in her stomach. I don't know if she'll make it out of this Edward. She's in a coma, her body is trying to revive itself but she doesn't have enough in her body to support it."

"I don't understand how throwing up can cause all of this!" I almost screamed.

My thoughts were going a mile a minute. They were going so fast that I could barely keep track of everything.

Carlisle explained everything to me in a minute or two. Most likely, after Mike she started having self-image problems, it is common in rape victims. She started seeing her body as the enemy, something that had been violated and destroyed by Mike. This caused serious harm to her view of herself as perfect, the way everyone saw her; which most likely caused minor depression. Then I left.

She felt the effects of the mating before she understood it. When I left she felt like she was empty, worthless, maybe even nothing. Mates aren't meant to be separated once they are brought together, no matter what way they are together. The loss of a mate on a human is not common, so Carlisle didn't know what to expect. It caused major depression. Major depression mixed with the image issues cause the throwing up.

After a period of time of malnutrition the body starts to malfunction, but the only sign Bella had of it was the weight loss. Eventually the malnutrition caused a heart attack, it's a coincident that it happened that night. The heart attack mixed with the malnutrition and dehydration caused from throwing up caused a seizure. Her body couldn't handle anything and almost failed under the pressure.

I felt dizzy. She was dying and it was basically my fault. I left her, just like she said; I left her when she needed me the most. My selfishness could cause Bella her life.

"I want to be with her" I said seriously.

Carlisle nodded.

The sight in the room caused me to freeze. I'd only been away from Bella for about 15 minutes, 20 at most, but everything was different. First off was the smell. It wasn't an odor, it didn't stink. Bella smelt sick. I could smell the struggle her body seemed to be facing. She almost smelt like death…

Her cheeks looked shallower too. Everything about her looked different. Her skin was paler, maybe even grayer. She looked sicker than she had when I came back home.

Everything about her screamed death

I stepped back.

_If they transferred him to this floor he's going to die._

_He won't make it, this floor is death._

_Why? How could God take him from me!_

Thoughts suddenly flooded mine. There was a family in the waiting room, mourning. The father wasn't even dead yet, but no one had faith. Everyone just knew he would die. Very few people on this floor survived.

I tried to shake their thoughts out of my head, but the memory now taunted me. Bella would be one of the exceptions; she would live. She had to live.

I walked to the side of her bed. Carlisle pushed a chair towards me and I sat by her bed. I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Bella, please come back to me. I need you Bella. Please. I promised to never leave you again, please don't leave me." I whispered. My eyes burned with tears that would never fall.

How I wish I could cry! I just want to cry and beg Bella to come back to me. Maybe if the tears would shed then she'd come back.

"Please" I sobbed.

I begged and sobbed and begged and sobbed. Before I knew it a week had passed. School was back in session. The third day of school a swarm flooded Bella's room. She had been relocated to the 3rd floor, a private room for staying.

I didn't leave her side or let go of her hand as it seemed half the school showed up. Carlisle let them in by fours and they each only stayed for about 5 minutes. Until the last group. It was Angela, Jessica, Eric, and Mike. I suppressed the urge to attack Mike. Angela sobbed at Bella's side while Eric tried to sooth her through his own teary eyes. Eric wouldn't let the tears fall. Angela was mourning the loss of her best friend. No one expected Bella to come out of the coma that she had now been in for 10 days. Jessica stared teary eyed between Bella and all the machines that were hooked to her body.

Bella needed machines to monitor her heart. A needle of liquid to keep her hydrated. Another needle which was supposed to be giving her a liquid form of the nutrition her body needed. Also a few other machines that seemed to monitor everything else.

"Can a sit with Bella a few minutes alone?" Mike asked timidly, as Carlisle walked into the room.

All the guys that visited Bella were teary eyed, but no one shed tears in front of each other. Mike was a different story. Tears poured down his face as he watched Bella silently. He didn't sob or make a peep, just flooded himself with tears. He and Angela in the room together could surely cause a flood.

Carlisle nodded, placing his hand on my shoulder. I reluctantly left the room behind Jessica, Angela and Eric. They would wait in the car for Mike.

"You need to hunt. You didn't hunt before you came back home and it's been over a week added to then."

"I can't leave her, what if she wakes up?"

"Edward, you're not going to last much longer. Hospitals are full of human blood. You haven't noticed because we aren't on the first floor but people come in gushing blood daily. Go hunt."

I nodded, once again reluctantly. I would make this the fastest hunting trip I've ever taken. Like the one I took when Bella first moved in with us and begged me not to leave her.

I looked into Bella's room, watching Mike. He sat in my seat. He didn't touch Bella (so I didn't have to kill him). He laid his forehead on her bed and the sobs finally broke through him. I frowned slightly, I felt bad for the kid who used to be really sweet and sensitive. He was there again, mourning.

"Bella," He whispered. "I know this is probably my fault. I hurt you and that's when you started getting sick. You probably can't hear me, but you might be able to. This is the only way you'll listen anyway. I'm sorry for that night. I should have listened when you said no. I just… couldn't. I'm so sorry. I know you'll never forget, but please forgive me.

"I'm sorry that Edward got sick. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that on top of what I did. Maybe that was another cause of this. I know how much Edward means to you. I know how close you guys were. I don't know if you know this, but he got better. So now it's your turn. Don't take as long as he did Bella. I promise I'll never bother you against your will if you get better. I'll never hurt another girl.

"By the way Bella, I don't know how we didn't notice before, but I think Edward is in love with you. And I think you are too, with him. It'll be just like Alice and Jasper, or Rose and Emmett. I just need you to come back and be happy. No matter whom it's with." The pleading tone never left Mike's voice, but he controlled his sobbing quickly. He has really changed.

Mike got up and kissed Bella's cheek. I left before he could see me. Carlisle was right though; I need to hunt.


	12. Losing Confidence

**Edward's POV**

It's a cliché thing. The guy always happens to take the advice and leave the girl in the hospital for a short amount of time. During the time the girl always woke up to find him missing from her side. But the cliché didn't happen. Bella wasn't awake when I came back.

17 days, 21 hours, 6 minutes, and 39 seconds. 40 seconds. 41 seconds since Bella left me.

The family visited every day, but Esme didn't let anyone stay for more than a few hours. Sadness had fallen over everyone, especially Esme. I knew she blamed herself for this. Everyone seemed to be mourning the loss of Bella. Even Carlisle seemed to be losing faith in Bella getting through this. With each day that passed, my heart grew heavier.

Day 20 things seemed to change. Her skin was flushed red and her heartbeat started to steady. Carlisle's hopes shot through the roof. Dr. Gerald on the other hand was pessimistic.

"There is always improvement before the worse. I had a man wake from his coma and then die in his sleep that night from the same thing that put him in the coma."

I growled at him quietly, Carlisle shot me a warning glance.

"We are supposed to give families hope; mine is no different." Carlisle said to Gerald seriously.

"Just being honest," Gerald said seriously. "We are supposed to do that too."

I could feel the tense thick in the air.

"You aren't even her doctor" Dr. Gerald said.

Carlisle glare caused Gerald to shiver slightly. "Well maybe I should report that your lack of faith in my daughter is making me feel as if you aren't doing all you can to save her!" Carlisle said sharply.

"I am in the room, you know" A rough voice said at my side.

**A/N: Short chapter because idk when I'm updating again… Sorry.**


	13. Waking Up

**Bella's POV**

"I am in the room, you know" I said quietly.

My voice sounded unfamiliar to my ears. It was rough and harsh. That one sentence felt like sandpaper against my throat. I had to hold my breath to stop from coughing. Tears pooled in my eyes. Suddenly Edward was in my face.

"Bella, love, are you okay? Oh I've missed you so much! I knew you'd come back to me! I've been so worried." Edward was speaking so fast I barely understood him.

"Bella" Carlisle whispered from by my side.

He had a bottle of water in his hand, his hand reached out and I grabbed the water weakly.

_Come Back,_ A voice whispered in my head.

"I don't want to" I said out loud.

My vision started to fade. I was slipping away again but it wasn't peaceful. Pain spread in my stomach and I groaned.

"Bella" Edward called from far away.

The water slipped through my fingers and spilled on me. _So cold, _I thought as I plumaged through the darkness.

"Welcome back Isabella" A menacing voice said.

I looked around but couldn't place the voice.

"I'm surprised you managed to escape. But did you think I wouldn't find you? So vulnerable" He said.

"Why do you want me?" My voice barely had any volume.

"Oh because you put up the most fight, it entertains me. Plus you live with me, personified." The voice said. "Go to your spot" It booms scaring me.

I turn and start to walk. Pain shoots through my chest and a blinding white light flashes. I keep walking until I see my roommate. Once again there is pain and a blinding white light. It's coming from the ceiling, but vanishes quickly.

"You are dying again" She whispers to me. "They're trying to bring you back"

"Will I make it?" I whisper.

I look at the red stains on her neck and face. Death had taken her violently. And so young, only 8, but so smart

"Yes"

The shock shoots through me again and I scream out in pain.

"What are they doing?" I cry when I see her face again.

"Shocking you, trying to get your heart to beat" She says.

I stare into her innocent blue eyes.

"Bella, you'll make it again" She whispers urgently. "But it won't last. If they don't change you will die again. You won't make it for much longer. You have more time this time. You deserve to live Bella"

"You deserved to live Janice" I whispered back.

Her tiny arms wrapped around me and a shock struck my chest again. I screamed again and there was a blinding white light. I looked around at the people surrounding me.

"Isabella are you okay?" A woman asked.

She flashed a light into my eyes and I slammed them closed.

"I need you to keep your eyes open" The woman said softly.

_Isabella, _the voice growled in my ear.

_Run now, _Janice whispered in fear. I was surprised I was able to hear her voice.

"DADDY" I screamed as loud as my rough voice would let me.

I knew I didn't need to scream for Carlisle to hear me anywhere in the hospital but I was scared and needed him to see that. The door swung open and Carlisle ran in with Edward behind him.

"Daddy take me home" I cried.

A nurse held a bottle of water with a straw to my lips. I drank in quickly loving the ice cold slide down my rough throat.

_Isabella, _his voice whispered again closer to me.

I pushed the bottle of water away from me violently. The nurse dropped it in shock causing it to spill all over me. Pain boiled like lava in my stomach again and I knew he was coming for me. Death was going to steal me like he stole Janice. The pain exploded and I screamed. I felt the middle of my body rise in pain and my eyes role back.

My body hit the bed roughly and my eyes fluttered open.

_You have to run, tell them what I told you, and make them change you so you can stay with your Edward. _Janice's voice whispered urgently. _HE'S COMING! _Janice screamed and sounded in pain.

"Janice" I screamed out wishing I could save her.

"Carlisle what's happening to her?" Edward asked quietly.

I heard a beeping and recognized it as the heart monitor I was wearing. It was beeping loud and fast. The room was getting dark again but I fought against it. _I have to go _I chanted to myself.

"I'm going to die" I cried trying to get Carlisle to hear me. "I'm not going to make it. Take me home."

"Yes you are Bella, calm down, you're going to be okay" Carlisle promised.

"No" I cried faintly, finally losing the battle.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall through the darkness. Janice was waiting for me at the bottom.

"You aren't getting away fast enough" She says sadly. "Maybe they'll believe you this time. The doctors say you will die"

I was shocked again and brought back to the room.

"You have a choice, leave her to die here or take her home" a doctor with brown hair said softly.

"She can get better" Carlisle said angrily. "We just need to find out what's wrong with her"

"We've never seen anything like this" The other man said. "We can't help her with something we have never seen."

I looked around but Edward wasn't in the room.

"Let's talk about this in my office" The other doctor said, leading Carlisle out the room.

I was there alone, but I knew that wouldn't last long and I had to get home. I reached over and yanked the IV from my wrist and whimpered at the pain. Next I pulled off the thing from my finger. It automatically started beeping loudly so I put it back on my finger quickly. This might be harder than I thought.

I pushed myself off of the bed and almost fell. I stayed standing for a few seconds, getting used to my weight. I looked down and realized my wrist was bleeding from the IV and panicked; Edward would smell it and come make sure I was okay. I pulled the thing off of my finger and ran out the room. I hid behind a bed as nurses ran past me and towards my room.

_No time!_

I started running again and made it to the stairs without attracting too much attention. I made it all the way outside into the parking lot before someone caught me.

"Bella" Edward's voice said worriedly. "What are you doing? You need to stay in the hospital and get better"

"No, take me home. Please" I cried. "I'm going to die and the doctors know it. Please don't let me die"

_You're running out of time _Death whispered.

"You have to believe me. Please" I whispered.

_Out of time _Death laughed and I began to lose consciousness.

I sucked in a sharp breath as pain exploded in my wrist. _Weird place _I couldn't help but think.

**Edward's POV**

"Please" Bella begged.

For the first time since I met Bella I saw into her head. _Out of time _a man's voice said happily.

Before I knew what was happening Bella was dying in my arms. The monster in me smiled as I lifted her bleeding wrist to my mouth and bit through the skin.


	14. Janice?

**Edward's POV**

Blood flooded my mouth and it took every ounce of control I had to swallow it but pull away. I bit the other wrist and the monster in me growled for me to not pull away. I swallowed another mouthful and looked into my angel's face. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me with pain written all over her face.

"I'm so sorry love" I whispered as she groaned.

I took off in the direction of our house. The door was already open and I ran straight in.

"You did it just in time" Alice comforted as I lay Bella on my bed. "She would have died, I saw it"

Bella's eyes were closed again but she was completely still and quiet. I still smelt the blood from the open cuts. I couldn't help but growl lowly, my mouth filling with venom.

"Go hunt" Esme said running in front of me.

She pushed me gently as the monster in me got louder. Her blood was calling to me, making it worse. I stepped forward and looked at the wrists. The sweetness of her blood still danced on my tongue and the smell invaded my nose, making it harder to stop than when I actually bit her.

Emmett came from nowhere and dragged me out the house. As soon as the fresh air washed away Bella's scent I was able to think a little clearer.

"I'm not letting you back in until you hunt" Emmett said seriously.

I nodded and dashed into the woods.

**Bella's POV**

Fire spread into my hands and I groaned in pain. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry Edward with blood on his lips. My blood. He bit me; he was changing me like I asked. Fire slowly made its way up my arms. Darkness pushed against me, but it was different this time. I let it take me.

I fell into a room in front of Janice. Fire licked at the walls and moved in slowly.

"You did it Bella, you're going to live." She whispered happily.

I smiled at her. "I wish I could change you." I whispered.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. "But don't get mad at me"

I nodded.

"I'm not dead yet. I'm dying though." She said seriously.

"What" I cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, when you changed someone told me. They say I'm in the hospital, in a coma. I got into a car accident. I never thought I was alive, so I never tried to escape. I'm here now because I tried to escape and found you."

"Janice that means I can find you." I whispered seriously.

The flames moved in closer but I tried not to pay attention to the burning.

"I've been in a coma a day longer than you. I don't know if I'm going to make it." She said sadly.

I groaned as fire reached into my chest. My eyes teared up and I wanted to scream.

"Don't scream" Janice said. "I'll hurt your Edward."

I groaned louder. I knew if Janice wasn't here I'd scream as loud as I could.

"Why aren't you alive, and how come you know so much about what's going on out there if you're in here?"

"I don't know. I've always been able to see things I shouldn't" She said sadly.

"Why aren't you alive?" I asked seriously. "Where are you?"

"I need a heart transplant but since my family died I'm not high up on the list. And funny story, I'm a few rooms down from where you were." She said sadly.

By now fire had consumed my entire body. I was burning, but the flames didn't touch Janice; and for that I was grateful.

"How much longer?" I cried.

"A day and a few hours" She said watching me with sad eyes.

I was trying as hard as I could not to scream in pain, I didn't want to make Edward feel guilty.

"Janice, will you live?" I asked when the urge to scream had passed.

"Only for a few more days if they don't change my heart" She said sadly.

"Is that where the red marks came from? The crash" I asked.

"Yes, the ones on my neck came from the seat belt and the ones on my face from the windows" She said smartly. "Only another hour"

I was amazed at how fast time moved at certain points and how slow at others.

"If I saw you in person, would we remember each other?" I asked through clenched teeth as my heart was giving in to the battle.

"I think we would" She said sadly. "But only if you can hold in the urge to kill, but I thing you could do it. I won't blame you if you couldn't." She said sadly.

I heard my heart stop and a pulse of lava ran through my body. I couldn't fight it this time. I screamed out in pain and jumped up.

I looked around the brightly lit room. I could see specks of dust in the florescent lights.

"Bella" Someone whispered.

I jumped up in fear and got into a fighting stance. I had to protect myself. I glared at a god for a second, glared into his face written in fear.

_Edward _a voice in my head cried happily, _my mate._

I stood up quickly and crashed into him. I hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap around me.

"Love, you're crushing me" He whispered.

I laughed and let go.

"I'm finally stronger than you" I yelled in victory.

I looked around the room and let the voice in my head tell me who everyone was.

_Emmett_ _and_ I remembered_._

"I bet I could really beat you in a fight" I said happily.

I inhaled quickly and my throat burned. My eyes shot open in confusion and I grabbed my throat. I held my breath but it didn't help.

"Let me take you to hunt" Edward said reaching his hand out and waiting for me to grab it. "It'll stop the burn."

Emmett jumped out the nearest window. I ran to the window and looked down into his smiling face. I smiled at how clear it was, as if he was right next to me.

"Jump Bells, if you want I'll catch you" He laughed.

I looked out the window and with a burst of confidence, jumped out. I landed on my feet easily and laughed with Emmett as Edward landed beside my gracefully. I ran until Edward told me to stop.

"Follow your instincts" He whispered, but I heard him perfectly. "Listen and smell."

I took a whiff of the air and smelt something beyond mouthwatering, it made my throat burn worse. I dashed off in the direction of the smell.

"Bella" Emmett and Edward called out frantically. "Bella stop" They screamed.

The tone of their voice caused me to stop right before I left the shelter of the woods. I found the source of the intoxicating smell. There was a man and a little girl sitting outside a tent in a clearing. I panicked and took off in the opposite direction. I could have killed them! I don't know how far I ran before I stopped. I just stopped, dead in my tracks.

"That was amazing" Edward said a minute later from behind me.

"There is nothing amazing about almost taking the lives of two innocent people" I said darkly.

"But you didn't, I've never seen control so strong in a newborn" Edward soothed. "Come on, try again"

I did what I did last time and smelt another delicious smell. It wasn't as strong as the human's, but it was strong none the less.

After a victorious fight with a mountain lion two deer I was ready to go home. I looked down and saw that the dress I was wearing was ripped from the mountain lion.

"Alice is going to be so mad" I smiled.

The burning in my throat wasn't completely gone, but it was manageable. We raced home and I won. Alice sent me straight to the shower with a pout at how messy I managed to get. I laughed, no matter what happens Alice will never change.

I gasped at my reflection when I got out the shower. I looked perfect! Perfect body, perfect face! My hair was halfway down my back and reddish-brown. My eyes were a starting red that made me gasp. I dressed quickly, loving my new speed.

"Bella, love" Edward called.

I followed his voice to the living room. I sat next to him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"I feel fantastic" I cried happily.

"We heard about your self-control" Rosalie smiled. "That is wonderful"

For a second I thought I would blush, but I didn't. I had to remind myself that I would never blush again.

"So what do you remember from your human life?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't know" I said honestly. All I saw was blurry figures. "Nothing I guess, besides you guys. Maybe if you asked me questions it would jog my memory."

"Okay" Esme said first. "Do you remember anything about your parents?"

I thought through the fuzz until something came up. "I think they died when I was young. Yeah, in a car crash" I frowned. Car crash tugged at something else in my brain, and it seemed important.

We went through a few questions. I remembered a lot about my family but now much about my school friends. Rosalie told me it wasn't important.

"You probably won't know the answer to this question" Edward said hesitantly. "But you were in the hospital and you won't up and cried out from someone, Janice, where did you get her name from?"

A million images flashed through my head at the name.

"Oh my God, Janice" I yelled jumping up from the couch. "I have to go find her"

"Bella, calm down I don't think she is real, you must have dreamt about her." Edward said.

Carlisle was watching me as intently as everyone else. For some reason I noticed his stare more than anyone else's

"No" I cried out worriedly. "No, she's dying! You have to believe me! She's in the hospital now and if I don't get to her soon she will die." I said in a rush.

"Bella you can't go to the hospital. It takes years of practice to be able to control being around so much spilt blood." Carlisle said seriously. "It was just a dream anyway" He said.

"No" I screamed angrily. "She got into a car accident with her family, but they died! She told me. She needs a new heart but no one is there to rush her doctors into it. She's in a coma; she's going to die if someone isn't there to help her"

"If you were both in a coma how do you know this?" Carlisle asked trying to get me to see reason.

I paused for a second, was he right? Only one way to make sure.

I ran out the house and towards the hospital as fast as I could making sure not to get caught. When I was a mile away from the hospital I had to hold my breath. I smelt blood everywhere; sick blood, clean blood, blood of the dead, everything!

I walked into the hospital slowly.

"I like your contacts" The receptionist said looking up at me.

She looked to be about 18, she was probably interning for school.

"Thanks" I said without taking in any air.

Carlisle was right; this had to be the most difficult thing I ever had to do. A voice in my head begged me to kill everyone. It was taking more self-control than I thought it would not to listen. Venom pooled in my mouth and I swallowed it.

"I need to know what room Janice is in. She's on the second floor."

"How old are you?"

"19" I lie.

"You look so young for your age."

"I use good makeup" I said through clenched teeth. "Please hurry I need to see my sister" I said quickly.

The lady typed something into the computer. "Room 210, she's in a coma" The girl said sadly. "She's waiting for a heart transplant. I'm sorry for the loss of your family."

I nodded and walked slowly to the stairs, dashing up, and then walking calmly towards her room. The smell of blood was slightly less potent on this floor, but I didn't trust myself to breath.

"Janice" I whispered walking into the room.

On the bed lay the little girl who helped me through so much. _So she wasn't a dream._

**A/N: My friend read the story for me and suggested that I make Janice an actual character. I was skeptical because I don't know if this will work. Please review and tell me what you think, I can always change it if that's what's preferred. I won't know unless I get reviews, no updates until I get reviews…**


	15. Monster

**A/N: Well Janice is officially part of the story and I will do my best to make this as realistic as a vampire story can be so I don't lose a reader who voted against this.**

**Bella's POV**

I made the mistake of gasping in surprise. Pain shot through my already burning throat. My mouth filled with venom and I stepped forward. Janice lay on the bed in front of me, looking peacefully asleep. I could see the vein in her neck working to keep blood flowing through her body. Nice warm blood. I could hear her heart beating faster than usual.

I took another step forward. I was walking forward slowly.

_What a defenseless, mouthwatering creature. _ The monster me purred still pushing me forward. The weaker part of me was saying not to do it, but she wasn't putting up much of a fight.

I leaned down closely to Janice's innocent face and inhaled deeply. My mouth opened and I leaned into her neck. Someone grabbed me from behind and yanked me back. I growl escaped my lips as I was pulled back.

I watched in shock as I was brought to the suddenly open window and pushed out. I screamed for a second before my feet hit the floor. I automatically crouched, ready to fight whoever just interrupted my meal. I spun towards the building as someone jumped out the window I was pushed out of. I hissed as I was grabbed from behind. I vaguely felt three people pulling me but my nose was still clogged with the scent of blood. It was everywhere and I wanted it.

I was dragged back for exactly a minute and 3 seconds before I was dropped. I inhaled the scent of woods and rabbits in hiding.

"What the fuck" I screamed spinning and crouching at the people who dragged me away from dinner.

I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward step back looking a little scared. I stood up in shame. This is the second time today I tried to attack my family.

"Why did you throw me out the window?" I yelled at Emmett.

He frowned at me but didn't answer.

"Oh my goodness" I gasped as the anger left my head completely.

_I almost killed Janice. _I thought. _MONSTER._

The word seemed to be roared into my head and I jumped in surprise. But the voice was right, I am a monster. I spun and did the same thing I did last time; I ran. I ran home and stopped at the door. I reached for the knob but stopped before I touched it. I didn't want to go home.

I took off again back into the woods. A few miles back I could hear footsteps; they were chasing me, probably by my scent. I reached a stream and jumped in it. My scent would end here. I swam as deep as the stream let me, but it wasn't far, maybe 10 feet deep. I loved the speed I was able to swim down.

I didn't even feel the need to breathe as I swam with the stream. I swam a few miles before resurfacing. I got out the water and my jeans and shirt dripped, my sneakers squeaked with every step I took. The squeaking quickly got on my nerves so I tossed the sneakers back into the water. Then I tossed my top shirt into the water.

I sniffed the air and smelt something new. I quietly followed the scent in the shelter of the trees. It led to another stream. On a rock leaning over the stream was a grizzly bear.

I growled ready to strike. The bear looked at me as I walked towards the stream. I smiled as he crawled to the opposite side of the stream. I jumped over the stream a few feet in front of him. A long growl came from the bear and he stood on his two back feet. I looked up at the bear in amusement. Was this 6 foot bear challenging a 5'5" girl? The bear stepped to me and I lunged at him. He roared in pain and swung at me. His paws ripped the side of my t-shirt but didn't break skin. I reached up and snapped the bear's neck. It was less painful that way.

The burning in my throat had faded slightly but the memory of the blood still had my throat on fire. It took 3 bears to stop it; I left the bodies out for another animal. My shirt was ripped up and had blood stains from a bad swing at the second bear.

"GOD" I screaming into the air

I throw myself onto the floor and bang my head into a tree. It dented in the shape of my head and I looked at it in awe.

"How did this even happen?" I said to no one.

I closed my eyes I tried to figure it out. Edward was so against what he was so why would he make me one? I thought back intensely until I remember. I got sick because Edward left because, the trail ended there. Maybe we got into an argument. Whatever it was I decided I didn't want to know. It didn't matter anymore.

I looked down at my white shirt, now stained with red splotches. I have to learn to control this bloodlust. I have to do it for Janice. The sun was rising. Was it dark this whole time and I didn't notice? I swam against the stream now, only because I didn't want to run. Under water is definitely more peaceful.

I was home by the time the sky was fully lit, I took my time. I could imagine how I looked. I was dripping wet, my shirt blood stained, barefoot, and hair hanging in strings around my face.

"Bella" Everyone said in relief crowding me.

"Where's daddy?" I said with barely any volume to my voice.

"He's at the hospital getting Janice's heart transplant set up" Alice said.

"Good"

I slipped past everyone and started up the stairs. I paused at the top of the second floor.

"I want to leave" I said quietly.

"What?" Edward gasped first.

"I want to leave, for at least a year"

"Why" Esme cried.

I didn't turn around because I didn't want to see anyone's face. This decision came to me as I walked in the house.

"Because I want you to take Janice; you'll love her" I said quietly.

"We love you and want you to stay" Esme said. "I don't want to take another child if it means I lose one."

"Janice needs a home and I'll come back when she will be safe with me around. Right now she's not."

"Bella you are not leaving" Rosalie said

"You will be fine; you can learn to control yourself even if she is in the house with our help." Alice said. "Edward was fine and you were his singer"

"I can't take that risk" I said sadly. "She said she believed that I could control myself when I found her, but I couldn't. I don't want to risk her life again"

"I'll go with you then" Edward said.

"No" I whispered. "I won't take you away from the family; I won't make everyone suffer the loss of two kids."

"I can't live without you" Edward said seriously.

"You've done it before"

I felt bad because I knew that was a low blow. Edward didn't answer but I could practically feel the hurt I caused radiating off of him.

"Bella, he-" Alice started.

"I can't do it again" Edward said, pain colored his voice. "Please don't make me do it again"

I turned around and looked at everyone. Carlisle walked in the house and looked at the scene in front of him. Esme was quietly sobbing and everyone was watching me sadly.

"Bella, Janice's surgery is tomorrow morning" Carlisle informed me. "What's going on?" He asked, pulling his wife towards him.

"She wants to leave" Esme sobbed.

"What, why?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"I want you to take in Janice, she needs a home and it wouldn't be safe for me to stay."

"No way Bella" Carlisle said seriously. "I think we could agree to take her if you agree to stay. You can learn"

"At what risk, that little girl's life?" I asked incredulously.

"And we take her at what cost, my daughter?" Carlisle contradicted.

I turned around and ran up to my room to take a shower.

"Bella" Edward knocked while I was taking a bubble bath to relax myself.

"Come in"

The door opened and I looked up into Edward's topaz eyes.

"Can we talk about your decision?"

"There is nothing to talk about" I whispered. "Hand me my towel please" I said turning on the shower.

Edward handed me my towel and looked away while I rinsed the soap off my body and wrapped myself in the towel.

"We do have something to talk about" Edward said as I passed him.

His hand touched my shoulder and I spun to look at him.

"I have to get used to your new eyes" Edward said.

I looked down remembering that they were red. Edward's hand reached under my chin and made me look up at him. His eyes were smothering as he stared into mine. His other hand wrapped around my waist and onto my lower back.

"I've missed you so much Bella"

I stared into Edward's eyes. "I've missed you too" I said honestly.

Edward leaned towards me; I closed my eyes and leaned up. Our lips touched gently and Edward pulled me against him. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck gently.

"I love you" Edward whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I love you too"

"Please don't leave us, don't leave me" His eyes were smothering again, but the love was visible.

I didn't answer as I slid out of his arms. His hands slid from my waist as I walked towards my closet.

"Most of your new clothes are in my room"

I listened to Edward follow me into his room and sit on his bed. I grabbed under clothes and a sweat suit and dressed with my back to Edward before getting in bed with him.

"Do you really think she would be safe in the same house as me?" I whispered with my face in his neck.

"Of course I do, it might be hard, but you will both be fine."

"I can try. If I fail-" I started

"You won't" Edward cut me off.

**A/N: I have a path now and I'm very glad to have another Cullen. Should I add Janice in through a different story or continue it here? Review please and suggestions are always welcome, then I'll update!**


	16. Welcome to the Family

**Bella's POV**

It had been a week since I saw Janice. She was in the hospital under watch to make sure her body doesn't reject the heart; it didn't. She was coming home today. Everyone was at the bottom of the stairs and in front of the door except for me. I was at the top of the stairs watching the door. Any second now Esme and Carlisle will walk in with Janice. We had decided to give Janice my room and I would stay with Edward.

Outside I heard a car pull in and the sound of a heartbeat. The heart beat got closer and I was scared to breath. I stepped back as someone touched the door knob.

"Bella calm down" Edward said for the bottom of the stairs.

If my heart still beat, I'm pretty sure I would be in the middle of a heart attack. Jasper nudged Edward. He came upstairs and wrapped his arms around me and it did a great job of comforting me.

The front door opened and a tiny body walked in. I gasped a small gasp and pulled away from Edward. His arms wrapped around my body tightly.

"Hold your breath" He whispered.

I did as he said. It was easier and safer to not breathe in the intoxicating scent that was her blood. Janice looked around for a second and then looked up at Edward and I.

"Bella" She cried happily.

I couldn't help the smile that over took my face. Her voice was like bells. She ran up towards the steps but I stopped her.

"Don't, Janice, this is really hard for me" I said with strain.

"It's okay Bella, I trust you" She smiled and walked towards me smiling.

Her heart beat stayed even, she really wasn't scared of me.

"You trusted me last time and I tried to kill you" I said with a frown.

Janice looked at me and frowned. Blood pooled in her cheeks making venom pool in my mouth. I swallowed it with a frown of my own.

"It'll get easier" I said.

**A/N: I know this chapter was way short but I decided that this is the end. The plot of this story is over, the summer has been fulfilled. I'm sorry for the abrupt end but I realized I'm doing exactly what I hate. When people continue a story that doesn't have much to do with what it started as. Review still please. And whoever wants me to continue this story please tell me in a review. This is the first time I have ever ended a story that I wrote, it's probably noticeable. If reviews tell me that this story really is over and there is no need to continue it I will do an epilogue. If no one reviews I can't do anything so… Thank you faithful readers! **


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 20 Years later (Bella's POV)**

We were sitting around waiting for Janice to come over. I don't know who was more excited in the house. Keys jingled outside and I could smell Janice.

"Hi everyone" Janice said walking in.

We all jumped up and hugged her.

"How is your fiancé and Caleb?" I asked letting her sit next to me.

"We are doing great!" She exclaimed. "Caleb is starting to walk and talk. I'm only a few months away from getting my master's degree and Josh is ready to talk about a wedding date."

"That's fantastic" I exclaimed happily.

"We are so proud of you" Esme said.

Janice stayed for a few hours before heading home. Edward and I headed into the woods.

"I'm so happy with our life" I said as we lay on the floor in a clearing.

I was able to stay around Janice without hurting her. She turned out to be a wonderful little girl and an even better adult. She decided she didn't want to be a vampire. She had been with her fiancé since she was 15. Now she was a teacher about to be married and even had a baby.

Her life couldn't have been better and I could not be happier. I even finished high school. It may not seem like a big deal, but I was only a sophomore when I left. Edward and I were perfect together.

"Do you ever regret being turned into a vampire?" Edward asked.

"Of course not" I said.

I leaned over and kissed him.

I was ready to take on forever with my Edward and my family.

**A/N: Thank you to all my faithful readers and I'm sorry if the the epilogue was disappointing but I didn't know what to do. If you like my writing, check out my other stories.**

**BTW HAPPY BDAY TO ME xD. Love you all!**


End file.
